theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pindus Zwervus
Pindus Zwervus was the host character of Haters of the Jedi and Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66. He will make an appearance in Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire, Haters of the Jedi: Time Traveling and several future haters of the Jedi games. Pindus appeared in Spider's series The Desperate Quest and follow-up game The Blade of Darth Revan. History Early life (54-37 BBY) As a child Pindus was sold into slavery by slaver Henk D'nar to Jabba the Hutt. After Salacious Crumb won him in a game of chess from Jabba he freed the young slave if he promised to keep working for Jabba. For some reason he also got himself an assassin droid named PZ-15. After years of working for the Hutts as a janitor he got enough money and at the age of 17 he bought himself ship called the Bezem. Politcian (37-31 BBY) In 37 BBY Pindus left Jabba's palace on Tatooine, and traveled to Coruscant and got interested in politics. In a couple of years he managed to become the first representative of the League of Janitors in the senate. He did everything in his power to make the live of a janitor easier and cleaner. Untill the new chancellor, Palpatine decided janitors did not need their own senator in the senate and in a friendly way asked Pindus to leave the senate building. Pindus refused and the jedi had to carry him out. The separatist alliance (31-26 BBY) After being treated so rudely by the Republic. Pindus decided to join the growing group of Separatists lead by Count Dooku. Together with the Techno Union, Banking clan and Trade Federation the League of Janitors started the construction of a droid army on Geonosis. When the droid army neared it's completion the Trade Federation wanted more power then the League of Janitors so after a meeting with Dooku the League lost all it's power in the Separatist Alliance but in return the Trade Federation offered them jobs across the galaxy. The listening post (26-23 BBY) The Trade Federation stationed Pindus at a listening post that was under construction and that would be used in the coming war against the Republic. In 23 BBY the listening post was finished and was brought under the command of General Grievous. Terrorist attack (22 BBY) In the first months of the year 22 BBY Republic had found the listening post and send jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka to destroy it. Pindus had enjoyed his years of working on the ship. He was good friends with some magnaguards and with astromech R3. One day Pindus went to the shop to get some new soap and when he got back the listenining post was destroyed... no one remained. When Pindus learned the jedi were behind this he sworn to get his revenge on them. Hater of the jedi (21 BBY) Recruiting a group Pindus soon started looking for some like minded jedi-haters and contacted them to meet him on a remote planet in the outer rim. A lot of famous jedi haters joined him. Together with the assasins droids he had created from the remains of the magnaguards and R3 he believe this group was unstoppable. Untill he found out one of them had contacted the jedi council. He begun to realize the jedi had learnt of his plot and sent spies to solve the problem. Finding the spies Pindus tasked the group with finding those spies while he perfected his already perfect plan. But they soon found out it wasn't an easy task. Every time they voted for one spy to be arrested (killed) by Pindus and his droids. This had to continue untill they were sure they found all spies OR untill there were only 2 left. Because that was the amount he at least needed for his plan. Final arrest Four days later Pindus Boba Fett and Nuvo Vindi, two of the remaining haters, chose to arrest Pre Visla. After a fair duel... that didn't end very fair Pindus killed Visla and his plan could begin. Attack on the temple While the jedi were busy celebrating Windu's brithday party, Pindus, Boba and Vindi infiltrated the jedi temple. They killed some clones on their way in but nothing special happened. When they reached the room were Pindus planned to plant Dr. Vindi's blue shadow bombs they were ambushed by Yoda and his clone Captain. They managed to kill Hersenloos and his men and were about to kill Yoda untill Boba attack them and killed Vindi. Boba was a spy! Defeat Pindus ran out of the room but Boba chased him. With the help of Darth Maul's legs and Sev's helmet he defeated the janitor and cut him in half. Everyone believed him to be dead... Return (19 BBY) "I once was the senator of the League of janitors. I was destined to become... so much more. But is was robbed of that destiny by the jedi, and by Boba Fett Then you must have your revenge Yes we shall start with revenge!" -Pindus and Kaas Zwervus Two years later Pindus brother Kaas Zwervus found the beaten janitor the soap world of Schoonmino. And he helped him gather a new group of jedi hater to get his revenge on the jedi order and Boba Fett, who lived on his self established a Mandalorian outpost on the planet Mustafar. Pindus had become a cyborg with eight legs but with the help of Kaas he managed to improve his cyborg legs. Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66 The new group 2012-09-02 13.44.36.jpg|Cyborg Pindus 1 2012-09-02 13.43.00.jpg|Cyborg Pindus 2 2012-09-02 13.59.00.jpg|Cyborg Pindus 3 Again Pindus had gathered a group of Jedi haters and again spies had infiltrated this group as was revealed by a Weapon Warrior after the ship of Kaas Zwervus, Stofzuiger was attacked by the Secret Weapon. Finding the spies After crashing the ship into the planet Serreno, Pindus ordered his group to find the spies so he could arrest them... again. So the group started discussing. Meanwhile Pindus and PZ-15 were exploring the area and found a small droid army send by Count Dooku to help them. Pindus told them they would meet on Mustafar once they were ready to attack Boba's base Many got voted off and in the end there were only three members of the group left. Battle of Mustafar Relations Kaas Zwervus Kaas Zwervus was the brother of Pindus Zwervus. As childs they were separated but they later met each other again and became closer. However, after the destruction of Skytop station Pindus lost contact with Kaas. After his defeat at the hands of Boba Fett Pindus was found by Kaas and together they swore to get revenge on Boba. Pindus was very grateful that Kaas rescued him, but in the end he discovered Kaas wasn't all that nice as he betrayed him. Despite that Pindus didn't hate Kaas, he still saw him as his brother in the next decade, although he did see him as a traitor. Eventually Kaas, regretting his actions, choose to side with Pindus again. He rescued his brother and his allies but he was killed by Boba Fett during their escape. This scarred Pindus mentally and made his hatred towards Boba even more extreme. He even tried to bring back Kaas from the death. PZ-15 PZ-15 was an assassin droid owned by Pindus. Pindus bought PZ-15 at the age of 15. This is why he named him PZ-15. PZ-15 wasn't a normal assassin droid, he was extremely loyal to Pindus and displayed great sadness when his master died. He was willing to sacrifice himself for Pindus if necessary. Secret Weapon While Pindus originally didn't like the Secret Weapon they got closer over the years they spend together after the Weapon had rescued him on Mustafar. They shared their ideals of a free galaxy. The Weapon was also struck by the death of Pindus. His personality changed because of this event. The Jedi Pindus hated the Jedi ever since they kicked him out of the senate building, when he refused to leave after the League of Janitors had lost it's place in the senate. But his hatred towards them got worse when they destroyed Skytop station, killing many of Pindus friends. Pindus swore to destroy all Jedi in revenge. While two of his attempts failed, the third was successful, most Jedi were eridcated. Later, Pindus let Paros Muna and Anakin Skywalker escape from the clutches of the Emperor (Boba Fett), Paros claimed not all Jedi were the same, he and Anakin had found the Grey Jedi Order, and were no longer real Jedi. Pindus view on the Jedi had become less black-and-white. Not much later he was saved from prison by two Jedi, Yoda and Luke Skywalker. And eventually he agreed to an alliance with them, admitting their rule hadn't been as cruel as the Emperor's. During the battle with the Emperor's forces he saved Yoda's life from Lord Reval, who attempted to pierce Yoda with a lightsaber. In the end he was no longer a hater of the Jedi. Awards Third most popular character in This is Madness - Ambush Games edition 2013 Appearances *Haters of the Jedi *Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66 *Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire *Haters of the Jedi III (background stories) **Servus Kone *Haters of the Jedi IV: Civil Wars *Pindus Zwervus - The Movie *The Desperate Quest *The Blade of Darth Revan Category:Characters Category:Host character Category:Haters of the jedi Category:Haters of the Jedi II Category:Haters of the Jedi III Category:Unplayable character Category:Janitor